


Remorse and reconciliation

by Alaynna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Feels, First time on the beach, Free interpretation of Hank and Connor's relation, Gen, Mentions of Cole's death, Road Trips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynna/pseuds/Alaynna
Summary: Two years after the revolution. Connor deviated but still works at the DPD with Hank. He tries his best to bring healthier habits to his partner and really enjoys the routine.Then this young woman shows up and seems to know Hank very well.Years after Cole's death, maybe Hank finally has the opportunity, and is willing, to be at peace with himself.





	Remorse and reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm French so please forgive me if you see some mistakes, I'm still learning english ><
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments ♥

Today, detective Reed was a bit late, but never as late as lieutenant Anderson. Even the tincan Connor was lat...

 

  * Good morning Detective.




 

Erf, he just hadn't seen it... him. Whatever. Gavin just answered with a slight nod, which was for him a mark of respect. No, he still didn't like very much androis, but knowing this deviant helped getting thousands of his brothers getting out of Cyberlife's tower... well, he had to admit he was impressed, though he will never say it out loud. In other words : Reed was trying to be more polite towards "tincan".

Anyway, before work, he needed his daily cup of coffee. The detective went directly to the coffee machine before coming back to his desk. That's when his eyes found a woman, a civilian who was a solid 10, according to his standards. As she didn't seem to know where to go or what to do, he applied the first part of the police's motto : « to serve ».

 

  * Good morning miss, may I help you ?

  * Oh hello. Thanks, I'm quite good, just waiting for someone.

  * Do I know him or her ?

  * Very likely.




 

Smiling, her hair tied in a ponytail, dressed with a light dress that showed a slim silhouette, a bit smaller than him... yes, she was perfectly his type. He decided to play her game and didn't insist about this « someone ».

 

  * May I offer you a coffee while you're waiting?

  * Sure, I'd love that.




 

And here he was coming back to the break room where he offered the promised drink. As soon as she took a sip of it, she winced.

 

  * Oh my... the rumors are true, the coffee in the police is awful.

  * It's really strong because we need to stay alert all day and night.




 

The detective was going to brag more about his fondamental role in the precinct when Plastic decided to interrupt.

 

  * Detective, do you have the file number 458 from the Johnson case ?

  * Certainly, shoul be on my desk, can't you see I'm busy ?




 

Of course Connor noticed, as he noticed almost everything, including that Reed hadn't even started to work since his arrival, just because he preferred to seduce this young woman. The latter turned round to look and waved at him. His facial recognition programs started. A window appeared in his HUB with all the informations about the unknown civilian. He didn't realize it, but surprise was obvious on his face and the trio stayed silent for a few seconds before Reed spoke again.

 

  * Hey Connor, close your mouth. You were supposed to find a file, right ?

  * Ye... yeah, you're right. I'll look on your desk.




 

His eyes analyzed the civilian one last time before going back to work when she asked a question to Reed.

 

  * Is it not the android from the Revolution ? The one who brought reinforcements to Markus ?




The detective sighed.

 

  * Yeah, that's it...him.

  * What is that look ? You don't like him ?

  * Not really... just...




 

He couldn't finish his sentence because a very harsh voice echoed through the precinct.

 

  * Reed, what the hell are you doing ? Bring your ass over here !




 

He sighed again.

 

  * Excuse me Miss, the grumpy grandpa is calling. Don't pay attention to his language, he tends to spend most of his nights in bars.




* * *

 

From his side, Hank arrived after Connor, who was actually living with him since a year and a half. The android decided he preferred to share Hank and Sumo's house instead of coming back to Cyberlife every night. It was also an excuse to look after his partner and help him improve his terrible habits. In the end, two years after Markus' revolution, the lieutenant's health and way of life did improve. Still, Hank couldn't arrive on time, but it was still an improvement to see him around 9:30/10.

 

When he arrived this morning, Connor was working on the Johnson case they finished the previous night. They still had to write the reports, and for this, they needed Reed's file. And this brat was hitting on some bitch instead of helping his partner. Partner who was trying to tell him something.

 

  * Lieutenant, the woman over there...

  * Yeah yeah, whatever, let's finish this fucking file first.

  * But...

  * Later Connor !




 

He got up and headed for Reed.

 

  * Reed, what the hell are you doing ? Bring your ass over here !




 

The detective was about to move. Hank grumbled a « 'bout fuckin' time » before noticing he was followed by « the bitch ». The young woman came closer and waved at the old lieutenant. Hank almost choked.

 

  * Ma... Mary ? What the hell are you doing here ?

  * Glad to see you too Dad.




 

Gavin looked at Anderson, then the woman, then Anderson again.

 

  * « Dad » ? You have a daughter now ?




 

The « grumpy grandpa » ignored him completely and took his daughter's arm to bring her somewhere quieter.

 

  * Why are you here ?

  * I sent you an invitation one month ago and you still haven't answered ! I know you received it so don't pretend otherwise. I want you to be here.

  * I... No... I can't, you know that !

  * Dad ! You're really...

  * Listen, I have work to do, so sorry but it would be better for you to come back home.

  * Home ? HOME ? Are you serious ? I came all the way from San Francisco and you dismiss me only after 5 minutes ? It's been 5 years since we last spoke. At last let me invite you to the restaurant.




 

It was obvious Hank was averting Mary's gaze. After a long moment of silence, he finally nodded.

 

  * 'kay, okay... Tomorrow.

  * _Today._ I'll wait for you at the reception's desk.




 

She walked away, ready to leave, but looked at Connor first.

 

  * You're invited of course, please make sure he won't forget, or I'll come back.




 

The android could only nod as she was walking out of the precinct. He scanned the lieutenant whose stress level increased but tried to look as if nothing happened.

 

  * Lieutenant...

  * Don't you fuckin' dare scan me Connor.




 

« Too late » should have been the correct answer, but Hank continued anyway, upset.

 

  * And don't pretend to be surprised. I thought you knew everything 'bout me already. Should have known about her too...

  * To be honest Lieutenant I read everything about your professionnal life, not the personal one, beside what you've told me so far.

  * ...yeah...

  * What was she refering to ? I don't remember that we received any invitation.

  * 'cause I read it and destroyed it right away.




 

Connor frowned. Why destroy his daughter's invitation and, therefore, his only surviving child ?

 

  * What kind of invitation ?

  * Som'thing.




 

Actually, he already had several theories which could explain Mary moved all the way from California to Detroit just to see her father. The reasons could be : a birth or a wedding. There was also funeral but he doubted the woman would have been that smiling when he first met her. Then, in the files about her he just consulted, none mentioned a child. The last possibility was therefore a wedding. A very important event in a human's life which gathers two families. It was logical the bride was looking for her father's presence.

Connor could have searched further, but he perfectly knew it would only piss Hank who wouldn't talk to him for the whole day, or spend it insulting him.

 

  * Will you come with me, at noon ?




 

The question avoided him to find a way to ask delicate questions without upsetting his partner.

 

  * Sure.




 

He will have his answers.

* * *

 

Hank wasn't particularly eager to meet his daughter. Not that he didn't love her, quite the opposite, he just didn't think he deserved her. Not after what he did to her, to her brother and her mother. How could he accept coming to her wedding on the first rank ? It was too hard for him to imagine having a second chance and live « as before » with her. Having Connor by his side was already a blessing he never expected, he couldn't hope getting back his daughter. It was already more than he deserved.

 

  * Hank, it's noon already. Your daughter is at the entrance.




 

A long sighed escaped his lips. About ponctuality, they had nothing in common... He didn't stand a chance in front of her and the android, so he joined her and quietly followed until they arrived at the restaurant. Connor and Mary spent all the way to introduce themselves properly.

 

The small group sat at their table, cleverly placed in a corner, to avoid Hank running away from the meeting.

 

  * Please, take whatever you want, everything's on me, she announced, enthousiast.




 

Her gaze met Connor's, in front of her.

 

  * Oh... Sorry...

  * No worry, thanks for including me anyway.




 

The waitress brought the menus. Hank took his and started to read it as if it was a philosophic thesis. Everything to avoid Mary's eyes. Unfortunatly, he couldn't use forever such a plan. They eventually ordered and, knowing the lieutenant wouldn't speak first, Connor did.

 

  * You haven't told me, what's your job ?

  * I'm a veterinarian in San Francisco. It's been 5 years now. If you live with Dad, I assume you take care of Sumo ?

  * Of course.

  * Well, Sumo is my gift. He was an abandoned pup, but the owner of my apartment refused pets, and it was too small anyway. So I managed to bring him to Detroit.




 

She looked at Hank, still silent but who was still observing his partner and daughter. If those two get along... he could say farewell to his peaceful day-off. He cleared his throat.

 

  * Actually Connor prefers to take care of him instead of me. He's crazy about this ball of fur.

  * I wouldn't go so far Hank, I do look after you a lot. The difference is that he never yells at me and is never drunk.




 

The smirk on the android's lips showed he was just teasing.

 

  * Yeah but he doesn't piss me off with my drinks, or food.




 

Mary was quietly listening, amused by the dialogue. Hank noticed this look and started to blush. Connor quickly scanned both of them. The young woman was perfectly relaxed but the lieutenant was stressed, more than he should be. The android frowned. Was Hank ashamed of their relationship ?

Whatever, they were here for something else. They waited for the waitress to bring their food then Connor brought THE subject.

 

  * If I understood, you're here to invite Hank ?




 

Mary finished her first bite and answered.

 

  * Yes, I...

  * Bloody hell, can't you wait ?

  * No, let's speak while you're trapped with your food Dad... As I was saying, « yes », I already sent an invitation by letter. My wedding is next week and I want Dad to bring me to the altar.

  * It would be... lovely, sincerely commented Connor.




 

Human weddings, he never paid a lot of attention to these so far, because it wasn't relevant. But today, it was about Hank, so it became immediatly interesting. After all, he just knew him at home and at work, never in a more... sophisticated context. He was persuaded that his partner would feel far more better if he could attend his daughter's wedding. Cole's death left a hole in his heart, an open wound that would never heal, but at last he will know his family still supports him.

Unfortunatly, Hank didn't share this opinion.

 

  * No... I can't, it wouldn't be... right. Not for you, or your mother, your... grand-parents... I … I don't even know the dumb guy you'll marry !




 

Bad luck for you Anderson... your daughter is as stubborn as you are.

 

  * This « dumb guy », I've been dating him since my arrival in San Francisco ! You'll like him, I'm sure ! And for mum... yeah, she wasn't really glad that I wanted you to come but she knows I want both of you ! Connor is also invited, of course, but please, tell me you'll come, even if it's only for the ceremony.




 

She waited a few seconds for an answer... for nothing. She insisted.

 

  * The wedding will take place in California, on the beach. I know you and Connor never had any holidays since you started to work together.

  * Really... how d'you know that ?, he barked between two french fries.

  * I... asked Jeffrey, to be sure he would accept to let you come if you agreed.

  * For fucks sake Mary ! You even called him to trap me ?

  * It's worth it if you accept !

  * I... no ! You know why I won't come. I don't deserve it.




 

Connor and Mary shared the same disappointed face. She was sincerely sorry about the self harm her father was going through. She also perfectly knew why he refused.

With her right hand, she took Hank's arm and looked at him right in the eyes.

 

  * You can't blame yourself forever for Cole's death, Dad ! I miss him too, I think about him every day, but I'm still here, and I need you !




 

He almost jumped to stand up.

 

  * I gave you my answer Mary. Sorry, but you should come back home and prepare for your big day. Don't bother with an old alcoholic like me.




 

He then left quickly, without turning back even if she called him. The android wanted to follow him but she asked him to stay.

 

  * Connor please, try to convince him. You're welcome as well ! Even if... well, I won't hide my family in law didn't really support the androids' revolution. But I assure you that, if they dare say anything, it will be only empty words.

  * Thank you, I won't be hurt by only words. Unfortunalty it's not up to me. Hank must decide.




 

Mary sighed. Her enthousiasm dropped completely.

 

  * He never talked to you, about me ?

  * No... Though I never bring the subject of his family because of Cole's accident. Sometimes, he tells me some stories, but always in singular. I'm sorry if my words make you sad.




 

She took a long sip of her cocktail.

 

  * I was expecting it... I mean... Would you like to know more ? I know what you've done for him, so I don't mind.




 

Connor nodded, curious to have new informations about Hank.

So Mary started to explain she was an accident, the result of a forgotten condom, but her parents managed to raise her after getting hastily married. In the end, this marriage worked out well and, later, when she was eleven, Cole was born. Hank was absolutely crazy about his kids and proud of his life : a job he was excellent at, a wife he loved, kids who didn't let him sleep as he wanted but that were looking at him as a hero. An almost perfect picture of the american dream, some would say.

Then, the accident occured.

Hank only spoke about Cole, who didn't survive. But he never mentioned his 17-year-old daughter who was also in the car that day. At this point, Connor didn't hide his surprise. Noticing it, Mary showed him her right arm.

 

  * Gimme your hand, she asked calmly.




 

He did, and they could immediatly see their skin reverse, making the white muscle visible. The android only had his hand « naked », but Mary's skin reversed until her elbow.

 

  * I lost my forearm in the accident, she explained, and also a kidney. With the recent technologies, no one could tell and my life is perfectly normal, but I'm not sure he considers it a positive point.




 

He took his hand back and their skin came back to normal. The more they speak, the more Connor could understand the lieutenant. He still had questions though.

 

  * I think I heard you didn't speak to each other in five years...

  * No indeed... After the accident, my parents divorced. Mother moved a little more to the south, and I was switching between them. I was watching him getting worse and worse. He drank until he passed out, his behavior worsened, and... his look at his gun, god it still sends me chivers... Anyway, I decided I had to stop this. So one day, when he was at work, I emptied all the booze in the house, same for the medicine, just in case. When he came back and saw what' I've done... he was absolutely furious. I've never seen such a rage, even the neighbors could hear what was going on. Still, I opposed him, because I knew it was the right thing to do... In the end, he took all my stuff, all my clothes and threw them in the street before grabbing me and pushing me outside. He locked himself up, and never opened the door, no matter how loud I yelled at him...




 

Connor thought he had seen Hank in his worst days... obviously not. Mary continued her story and explained she found shelter at Jeffrey Fowler's house who took care of her for a few days. She finally moved definitely with her mother but the captain still sent mail or called her to give news about Hank. That's how she learned about the partnership Anderson/Android and their successes. She couldn't find a way to properly show how grateful she was towards Connor. In five years, he was the only one who could reach the « grumpy grandpa » and make him change, even just a bit.

 


End file.
